The Way Things Should Be!
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Stephanie McMahon, is out of a job due to her father Vince, and this bores her to no end. After meeting a certain someone, in the shape of Chris Jericho, the boredom ends and they become close.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Things Should Be!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything, sad to say but true!

**Time line:** This is a few months after Stephanie got fired, and from here on in it really doesn't follow any of the current storylines on Raw right now, tho I do mention a little bit of the whole Trish debacle.

**Spoilers:** There is a mention of the Chris/Trish Feud thing but that's about it.

**Dedications: **This goes out to KiKi, this would really not be a story without her, as it all came about with a question she asked me, and due to my over active imagination and a little pushing from her, we have this.

**Author's Note: **Yet another one, will I ever learn to stop and concentrate on other stories I need to update? Time will tell. I originally planed on having this as a one shot story, but as time went on, the pages and words increased. So I've decided that I'm going to post it in two parts. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always I would really appreciate your thoughts on what you think of it, so leave a review please.

* * *

**Part One of Two.**

Walking around the Mall in Connecticut, Stephanie McMahon glanced in shop windows to see if anything caught her eye. So far she only had a bag or two with her, of the things she had bought. This was the fourth time she had been in here, in the space of a week and she had bought what she had wanted on an earlier visit and right now nothing was appealing out to her._ Oh, the life of someone unemployed was such much fun_, she mused to herself sarcastically, if only they told you how wrong that was, she would have been at least prepared for the utter bordem her life had become.

She was only in the Mall, because sitting at home doing not much of anything was starting to annoy her in the worst way. She was determined not to be one of those people who did nothing but sit in front of the television all day, watching ridiculous talk shows and then just as suddenly have it turn into a full out brawl. She could watch Raw or Smackdown for that. The mere thought of those shows dampened her mood considerably. She would much rather, be behind a desk, checking over paperwork or signing contracts than where she currently was. Call her abnormal if you will, but that was just the way she was. But no thanks to her idiot father, that wasn't going to happen anytime in the near future. Most fathers who were angry at there daughter simply, grounded them, stopped there allowance or took away there cars. Oh but not Vince McMahon, no he had to punish his daughter by chocking her with a lead pipe, until she was unconscious, _and_ on nationwide television, just to make it that little bit sweeter for himself.

Looking up, she was startled out of her thoughts, as she collided with someone, causing her to lose her grip on her bags and drop them to the floor. The person, a man, she had, had the run in with muttered a curse to himself and bent down to pick up her things. Stephanie studied him for a moment, he had on a baseball cap so she couldn't see his face. But by the way he was built, told her that he worked out regularly, maybe for his job. If she still had her job, she surely would have talked him into signing a contract and joining the Smackdown roster. After the man finished collecting her bags he stood up and faced her, and handed over her bags. Stephanie smiled and thanked him, after he had apologised for the incident, and she went on her way.

Deciding that she had, had enough of shopping, she made her way into a nearby coffee shop. The shop itself, was busy. Stephanie looked around for a free table but saw none, deciding to go elsewhere she turned ready to make her way out, when she spotted a spare seat. A man was already sat at the table but it didn't look like he had company. Walking up to the table, she stopped in front of the man, a morning newspaper obstructing her view of him.

Clearing her throat to get his attention she began, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering," but as the man lowered his paper, her words stopped short, and the look of surprise that covered both their faces was amusing.

"Stephanie McMahon, as I live and breath. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I live here. What's your excuse?" Stephanie questioned.

"Raw's here tonight, and I've heard nothing but good things about this coffee shop, so I decided, why in the hell not grace them with my astounding presence?"

"Still as egotistical as ever then huh, Jericho?" Stephanie mused.

"You know me Princess, once you've been King of the World, you can never go back to being a lowly peasant can you?" Chris remarked with his patent smirk.

"You know, I shouldn't even be speaking to you. After you jumped ship to Raw," Stephanie told him as she pull out the seat opposite him and sat down.

"Heh, well it is the superior brand isn't it? I had to do what's best for Chris Jericho!" he stated to her.

"Well, Raw sure wasn't the superior brand when I ran Smackdown! I'll tell you that,"

"Yeah, you were a good General Manger Steph, I'm sure you serviced your roster good and proper!" Chris remarked, causing Stephanie to gasp.

"You haven't changed one bit have you?" Stephanie wondered. "You're still the same, vile, disgusting rodent you've ever been, aren't you?"

"Now Stephanie, before you go comparing me to Trip's, I think you should get your facts straight," he told her. "I can tell you, I'm nothing but sexy, fascinating, tantalizing and desirable to the millions and millions of Jerichoholics around the world!"

"Yeah maybe to the ones like Rico," Stephanie rebutted, with a smile.

"Hey now!"

"Don't tell this to the general public, but I've actually missed our little quarrels over the past couple of years." Stephanie told him.

"Tell me about it. Have you seen Raw? I've been feuding with none other that Trash Stratus, and that slut can't even match you in the verbal assaults department, wanna come back and we can show them how it's really done?" Chris asked her wishfully.

"In a heartbeat Chris, but I'm pretty sure my dad would have something to say about that."

"Ah, so what! I could be doing my thing and then you could appear outta nowhere, and together we could show the world what they've been missing. Come on you have to give me something, Trish is completely doing my head in, if I have to hear her speak to me one more time, I think my brain will self explode!" he explained sullenly.

"My, my, my, is the self proclaimed King of the World, getting irritated by the Blonde Bombshell?"

"Blonde Bombshell my ass! In fact she is an ass, a pain in mine!" Chris stated, which caused Stephanie to laugh.

Noticing his watch, Chris scrunched up his face and he sighed.

Stephanie noticing this remarked, "Time for the show?"

"Indeed it is!" he answered with false enthusiasm. "Hey listen, if you're not to busy, maybe sometime this week we could meet up again? I'm in town till Friday, and I'll need a native to show me about, right?" he asked her as he pulled a pen out of his jacket, and wrote his mobile number down on a napkin, that was near by. "Call me, ok?"

"Ok," Stephanie agreed. Causing Chris to smiled at her and then he left the coffee shop.

* * *

Stephanie picked up her phone as it rang, muting the television as she answered.

"What is it Chris?"

"Hey, how'd you know it was me? I could have been some telemarketer or a stranger who dialled the wrong number!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, I have ESP! But unlike them, Chris you're the one who's called me nightly, for the past 6 weeks. So I took a guess that it would be you, and hey would you look at that I was right!" Stephanie retorted.

"There's no need for sarcasm Stephy, aren't we beyond that at our age?" Chris remarked.

"Well, you are older than me, so maybe you're the one that needs to tone down the sarcasm. We don't want you to end up like one of those bitter old men, who's only friend _is_ sarcasm, now do we?" Stephanie asked with a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, Steph! My sides are splitting cause that was so funny! Oh there goes my insides!"

"Is there a reason you called, or do you just like harassing me?" she questioned.

"It's cause I love harassing you of course!" Chris replied with a chuckle. "But seriously, the show's tomorrow night and I want to know what time your plane's getting in?"

"Hang on," Stephanie told him as she leaned over to get her tickets, and giving them a quick look over. "I should be getting in around ten in the morning." she said.

"Aw, man that means I have to get up real early and drive to the airport to pick you up! Stephanie McMahon the things you make me do for you, I've told you a hundred and one times that I am not your servant!" Chris told her jokingly.

"Chris, how many times have I _told you_ that you will be at my beck and call? I say jump, you ask how high? I ask you to get me something, you don't buy the cheapest brand, you get the most expensive one! Really Chris, do I have to strap you to that chair again and go through this yet again, it's getting tiresome." Stephanie replied exasperated.

"Mmmh, you and me in a room, with me tied to a chair? Damn Steph when did you get so kinky? Not that I'm not liking the image I'm picturing though, tell me are you holding a whip to?" he asked lewdly.

"Chris you really disturb me sometimes. Now along with you, being a lonely old man with sarcasm as his only friend, the kids in your street will go, 'Man that's Chris Jericho house! Yeah dude, that Chris Jericho! I heard he does nothing now except, sit in front of his computer, looking back at how good he looked, and downloads porn! Yeah eww, how the mighty have fallen!'"

"Yeah, and Steph do you know what they'll be saying about you?" he questioned her. "They'll be like 'Oh My God, do you know who that is? _Stephanie McMahon_. Come on dude you remember her, how can you forget, her dad chocked her out with a lead pipe! Yes, that Stephanie McMahon! I know it's hard to tell, I mean look at her! I didn't know her new nickname was Droopy, and look at the pounds she's added, I'm thinking she'd give The Big Show a run for his money if she ever came up against him. Heh, I know she probably already has!" Chris finished, and was met with silence. "Steph? Hello, Steph?"

"Do you really think I'm fat?" Stephanie asked with a pout, even though Chris couldn't see it.

"Steph, when have you ever been fat? In all the time I've known you, you've never been close to it!" Chris amended.

"You're just saying that now aren't you? So I won't be mad at you when I see you tomorrow!"

"Nah Stephy, I'm not." Chris told her honestly. "So I know you've got the television on mute. What you watching?" he asked.

"Adverts." Was Stephanie's answer.

"Of course, anything you've seen of interest?"

"Yup," Stephanie answered, her voice suddenly void of the sulkiness, she had previously. "Something for you actually, for your birthday."

"Oh, do tell, I'm all ears!" Chris replied eagerly.

"Could you actually picture someone covered in nothing but ears? Wouldn't that just be horrible? Do you think there's anyone out there, that's actually covered in ears or has more ears than they should have?" Stephanie wondered, while also screwing her nose up, at the picture her mind was visualising.

"Yeah Stephanie, that would be uber gross, thank you so, so much for the visual! Now back to my potential present?"

"Viagra," Stephanie told him with a snigger.

"You are so dead tomorrow when I come and pick you up, so dead, you'll be deader than death!" Chris threatened.

"Did I touch a nerve Chrissy?"

"That's it, if all I'm going to get out of this phone call is abuse, then I'm hanging up! One more insult girly and your ass will be listening to the dial tone! I mean, did I have to call you up, just to make sure I could be on time for your plane arriving tomorrow? No I didn't, but I was being nice. But you know nothing about being nice, no you don't! You just throw your insults at me and expect me to wave them off, like it didn't hurt me!" he ranted down the phone.

"Is that it, is you're little tantrum over?" Stephanie asked, receiving no answer she continued. "Note to self Stephanie, _never_ insult Chris's sex drive or else you'll end up with him throwing a hissy fit like a five year old down the phone!" and the dial tone was her answer.

Laughing to herself, she counted to ten, and just as she had suspected, the phone started ringing again. It continued ringing, until the answering machine picked it up.

"_Hi,"_

"God, I thought,"

"_As you can tell I'm not in right now, leave a message after the tone along with your name and number, and I'll try to get back to you!"_

"Stephanie! Answer the damn phone! I mean it!" Chris's voice floated angrily throughout the room. "I _cannot_ believe you let your answering machine get me! How rude! Two can play at this game! I'm just gonna tell you obscene joke then! What do you call a gay dinosaur? Mega-sore-a..." Chris started.

"Ok, ok I'm here!" Stephanie told him as she answered the phone.

"Finally! You insulted me to my very core, Stephy, insulted!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!"

"You're mean,"

"Thanks it's my speciality, after all I did get my best pointers from you right?" Stephanie told him.

"Yeah, that's right! I have much to teach you, the best is yet to come!"

"Is that a promise?" Stephanie wondered.

"Oh, count on it!" Chris promised.

"So why did you call back?"

"Well, you know me, I'm just dying to annoy you even more than I was." Chris joked. "But truthfully, it's cause I wanted to say goodnight to you."

"Such a sweetie aren't you?" Stephanie told him with a smile.

"Never a truer word spoken. Goodnight Steph, I'll see you tomorrow when you get in."

"Night Chris, see you there," and those were their last words to each other until the next morning.

* * *

Chris's morning just seemed to go from bad to worse, to ultimate disaster. It was like the Gods themselves were trying to stop him from getting to the airport on time. He knew if he was late Stephanie would have him hung and pelted with rotten food, oh it may not be the olden days, but he was pretty sure if Stephanie could find a way to do that, then no one would dare stop her.

It all had started off when he woke up in his hotel room soaking. It turned out that at some point during the night, the waterbed he had requested in his room had sprung a leak, and as a result his boxers and t-shirt he wore to bed were drenching him to the bone. He had then looked at his clock beside him on the night stand, and his only reward were the flashing 0:00, that seemed determined to mock him. After letting out a groan of frustration, he took a step out of his bed, and his foot squelched into the watery carpet. The only words floating through his head that early in the morning were, _today really wasn't going to be his day._

And he was right, because there he was, sitting behind the steering wheel of his rental car, not going anywhere. He was boxed in from all sides, so he could neither move forward or reverse out of where he was sat. There had been a minor road accident, 10 minutes before, but Chris felt like he had been sitting, staring at the same spot for a lifetime or two, when all he wanted to do was put his foot down on the pedal and get the hell outta here.

Another five minutes ticked slowly by for him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the traffic in front of him picked up, finally he was moving again, maybe he was actually gonna make it on time.

* * *

****

Stephanie came out of the airport doors and looked about, she didn't see Chris anywhere. _Well this was just perfect, _she grumbled to herself . Like her day wasn't already bad enough, ok so it wasn't massively disastrous but that little kid, who had been sat behind her, and insisted on kicking her chair, had really irritated her to no end. Of course when she had lifted her coffee, for a drink, the boy had thought it funny to do it one last time, just to make sure the contents of her cup, spilled all down her. Taking another look around, she finally spotted Chris, jogging towards her. When he stopped in front of him, they both took in each others appearances and simultaneously spoke.

"What happened to _you_?"

"Don't even ask!"

"Let's get outta here, before my day gets any worse," Chris groaned as he clasped his hand together with Stephanie's and pulled her with him as he left the airport.

"You to huh?" was Stephanie's parting remark as they got lost in the crowd of a sea of people.

* * *

****

Hours later they sat in Chris's locker room, Raw had started and had been running smoothly for almost half an hour. Chris wasn't up for another 20 minutes, and with that, all he had was a Highlight Reel. Sure he loved to wrestle, but there really wasn't anything like, going out there and preforming in front of millions, while he ripped another superstar to shreds, it just sent chills all through him. The crowd chanting his name over and over again, wasn't all that shabby either.

"Chrissy go get me water," Stephanie requested, from her spot on a chair in Chris's locker room.

Looking up from the magazine her was reading, Chris looked at her like she had just asked him to shave his head bald. "Get it, yourself! Can't you see I'm busy?" he told her.

"Oh yeah, _real _busy!" was Stephanie's sarcastic reply. "I'm sure you're ass is getting a really good work out, with all that weight you're putting on it! You haven't moved form that sofa since we got in!" she complained.

"Yeah, well you haven't either, you just have to constantly flick through every single channel available, to see if anything good is on. You settle on one for all of a second and then you start doing it _again_!"

"Please?" Stephanie begged.

"You, want it, go get it yourself sweet cheeks! I'm quite comfy laying here," Chris told her, and just to emphasize his statement, he moved around on the sofa, then sighed happily, and went back to reading his magazine.

"What are you reading anyway? 1001, _more_ ways on how to be a complete jerk? If so then don't worry you've already got them sorted!"

"Actually, it's _'The Most Influential Rock Gods of the Last 50 years'" _Chris told her.

"Men and there magazines, I'll never get it." Stephanie muttered.

"Just think of it like, women and there essential need to gossip with each other," he retorted.

"Uncalled for!" Stephanie accused.

"But totally true," Chris snickered.

Before Stephanie could reply, there was a knocking on Chris's door, to which Chris yelled for them to come in. The door opened and a show technician stood there uneasily, Chris Jericho, was never easily to handle. But Chris Jericho _and _Stephanie McMahon, they both had been doing nothing but absolutely terrorising the event staff, with their pranks throughout the past couple of weeks. Today looked as if, they were both too bored to even attempt anything, and for that he was thankful.

"Uh, Mr JerichoChris, sir.." the man stuttered.

"Spit it out ass-clown I don't have _all _day!"

"Your uh, your segment is up next,"

"Well, thanks Junior, I'll be right out!" Chris replied.

The man left, closing the door behind himself, and once it fully closed Chris started to chuckle.

"You do know that was mean, don't you?" Stephanie questioned him.

"Of course I do, gotta keep them on there toes, it's all fun, and don't tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing?" receiving no answer, Chris continued. "Told you! Now, ma'am," Chris started as he pulled himself up off of the sofa with a sigh. "I have to go and entertain the millions of Jerichoholics out there, who came to Raw just to see Lil' old me," taking Stephanie's hand in his, he leaned down and kissed it, with a smile playing on both their lips. "Excuse my departure fair lady, I know it'll be torturous on you soul, but I got's to do what I got's to do! Till later, I bid you farewell," Chris told her, as he left.

Stephanie laughed to herself, the things he did, never seemed to stop. She was glad, she had met him again when she did. No matter how she was feeling Chris, was the one right there to cheer her up, or he was now that they were friends. Their was things he would just do for her and other things he wouldn't. Like, oh say getting her water.

"Make me get up and get my own water, guess I gotta get the chair out again," Stephanie muttered to herself as she walked out of his locker room, and down the hall to the refreshments table. Their was alway something to drink there, but that being said Eric Bischoff's _was_ the GM of the show, and didn't part with money easily, if she was lucky maybe she come find a dripping tap.

Reaching the table she was in luck there was an assortment of bottled water, and oh was that chocolate cake? It was! So busy was she, trying to cut a bit of it, she didn't hear the person behind her approach.

"Stephanie."

She froze, she'd know that voice anywhere. It hunted her, taunted her in her dreams. And along with it, his laugh, mocked her until she felt like she was once again a small child, wanting nothing but his praise, his approval. Any girl, when they were small wanted there father to be proud of them, she wasn't the only one was she?

Putting down what she had lifted, Stephanie turned to face him.

"Vince." His eyes bore into hers, trying to intimidate her, but he had done that for the last time, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing it again. It felt like they were in a staring contest, neither one willing to back down or look away. Finally after what had felt like an eternity, Vince took a step back and looked her up and down, not actually believing she had dared to come back.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I fire you? Oh, that's right! You quit didn't you?" Vince sneered.

"Oh dad, you keep thinking that, but we all know I never quit! I couldn't! You'd already choked me out before I could say anything. And just so you know, if I had a choice, I would have _never_ uttered those words, just to spite you!" Stephanie taunted back.

"Why are you here then? Going to beg me for your job back? I don't think there's any position higher than floor sweeper right now, but I'm sure we could work something out."

"Can you answer me a question? How are we possibly related? I mean someone as evil as you couldn't have possibly loved anything in their life, or maybe you just love Shane? Is that it, was I a mistake? Or maybe Shane was too? Hell, that's probably why you married mom! You didn't want to bring a bastard into the world right? You couldn't face another you? Or you couldn't handle the competition, of the later years?" she said, her voice full of contempt.

"Stephanie, watch your mouth, I'm still your father." Vince warned.

"That's news to me _daddy_! The last time I checked the dictionary, father meant; a male who protects and loves their child. Nowhere in it did it say a man, who is spineless and their only wish is to hurts and berate the child they claim to love!" Stephanie cried, already feeling her eyes moisten with angry tears.

"Stephanie," Vince spoke, his voice softening as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He moved in to wrap an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Are you happy now? Are you? Do you know I haven't though of what you've done to me in weeks? I was actually having fun with Chris. But no I meet you and you open your mouth and all the hurt you caused me comes back ten fold! Do you take pride in that? Because if you do then you have a very sad existence," she told him, her hurt clearly showing.

"Chris?" Vince asked.

"What do you care? It's not like you have in the past few months, why should I tell you anything?"

"Benoit? Christian?" Receiving a negative response on them, his eyes suddenly widened. "Jericho?" Seeing a smile tug at the corners of Stephanie's mouth, he knew he was right. "You and _Chris Jericho?_" he asked hoping he was wrong.

"So?"

"Stephanie, you will not date Chris Jericho, I forbid it!" Vince demanded.

"I am not dating him! He's my friend, and since when have you got the right to tell me what I do? Did you suddenly jump back into your role of a father? I'm sorry it doesn't work like that, if you think you can just waltz in and pick up where you left off, you are sadly mistaken," she told him.

"Stephanie, please I _am_ your father," Vince pleaded.

"Yeah? Well why the hell don't you act like it?" Were Stephanie's parting words as she turned on her heel, and stalked away from him, leaving him in her aftermath. Vince's eyes followed her, he wanted to follow her himself, but he knew he didn't have the right. She was right, some father he was. Frowning he turned in the opposite direction, heading to his office for tonight, he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Chris flung open the door to his locker room, a smile on his face. The crowd had loved him, but what else was knew there?

"Honey, I'm ho..." he started, but as he saw Stephanie sitting on the sofa, crying, his mood instantly sobered, and he walked over to her and sat beside her. When he did, she was immediately in his arms and he could feel the sobs that racked through her, as they vibrated throughout his own body. Trying to sooth her, he gently ran his hand through her hair. He let her cry it out, she obviously need to, until her sobs turned to sniffles and the occasional hick up.

"Hey," Chris began, smoothing her hair back so he could see her face. "Is everything alright down there? Or did you create a new ocean? Maybe we could call it the _'Stephacific' _that would be a righteous name," he joked, gaining a laugh. "Yay, she speaks! Well, kinda, she makes noise!" He finished, only hearing a mumble in reply. "What was that? Chris is the greatest guy in the world? Ah, I knew it!"

"I said thank you!" Stephanie told him.

"What happened? Was it Hunter?" Chris asked.

"No, worse. It was my father. We had a run in and stuff happened."

"That Jackass! You know what we could do? We could put something to make him sleep in his drink, and tie him up to a chair, and dye his hair bright pink _then_..."

"_Then_ we could put him in the middle of the ring and have the audience members throw paint filled balloons at him!"

"See, that's why I like you, you just totally think what I do!" he exclaimed.

"Wishful thinking huh?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh, you say the world and I'll ah, call my connections and have it arranged." Chris told her with a bad attempt at an Italian accent.

Before Stephanie could reply the door to Chris's locker room was being knocked on again.

"Does the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, _never_ get any peace these days?" Pulling open the door he asked "What do you want Junior?" Before seeing, Vince stand before him.

**End of Part One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way Things Should Be!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything, sad to say but true!

**Time line:** This is a few months after Stephanie got fired, and from here on in it really doesn't follow any of the current storylines on Raw right now, tho I do mention a little bit of the whole Trish debacle.

**Spoilers:** There is a mention of the Chris/Trish Feud thing but that's about it.

**Dedications: **This goes out to KiKi, this would really not be a story without her, as it all came about with a question she asked me, and due to my over active imagination and a little pushing from her, we have this.

**Author's Note: **Yet another one, will I ever learn to stop and concentrate on other stories I need to update? Time will tell. I originally planed on having this as a one shot story, but as time went on, the pages and words increased. So I've decided that I'm going to post it in two parts. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always I would really appreciate your thoughts on what you think of it, so leave a review please.

**Author's Note 2: **Y2J Chris Jericho, LucyZigg (Liz), nascar girl, lilrocky80, DCFanatic4Life (Nina) and KiKi, thank you guys so much for taking the time to review my story, I really appreciate it, so once again thank you.

* * *

**Part Two of Two.**

"_Does the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, never get any peace these days?" Pulling open the door he asked "What do you want Junior?" Before seeing, Vince stand before him._

"What do you want Vance? Haven't you cause her enough pain already?" Chris almost growled at him.

"Watch your mouth Jericho, or I will fire your ass!" Vince threatened.

"Oh, big whoop! I'm so scared look at me, I'm shaking in my stylish yet affordable boots! You could do your worst and fire me Vance man, but _you_ know you'd lose ratings and that's all you care about, isn't it? It sure a hell isn't your family, that's clear to see!" Chris answered him, almost daring him to back up his words.

"I want to speak to Stephanie."

"Yeah well as you can see Sherlock, she doesn't want to talk to you,"

"Isn't that for her to decide, or are you dictating her moves now, are you the one controlling her?" Vince questioned.

"No, see I though that was your job. I could be wrong but weren't you the guy that took her job away, that physically hurt her and left her lying in an unconscious heap in the middle of the ring? Was I just imagining that? Because after doing that to her, there's no way in hell, I'm letting you speak to her alone!"

"Chris," he turned around, as he heard Stephanie's voice from behind him. She took a hold of his arm as and looked at him.

"Stephanie no! I'm not leaving you alone with him. Not after you cried your heart out on my shoulder. If he has anything to say in front of you, then he can say it in front of me as well as you!" Chris reasoned.

"You heard what he said," Stephanie said looking at Vince. "Talk,"

"Stephanie, I want to speak to _you_ not some wrestler," Vince told her with a sneer.

"Some _wrestler_?" Chris replied with a laugh. "You know I'd be offended if that was said by someone's opinion I cared about. But you? A deadbeat dad? Yeah, it cut right to the soul!" he spoke. "Now talk or get out," Chris finished harshly.

"You better stay out of this! It's none of your damn business!" Vince seethed.

"Oh, it's _way_ past, you self-righteous assho-"

"Alright!" Stephanie shouted. "Would you both _please_ shut the hell up! Chris," Stephanie started. "Let him talk, and if he still has nothing to saythen he can get the hell out." she finished turning to Vince.

"Princess you're stealing my catch phrases now!" Chris accused with a smirk, only to receive a glare from Stephanie.

"So do you have anything to say? Or are you going to stand there looking like an even bigger fool?" Stephanie asked Vince as she turned to look at him.

"Well if you speak to me like that, then I think I'll leave right now!" Vince threatened.

"Well there's the door dad! Don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out." Stephanie retorted, causing Vince to look at her in disbelief.

"Oh what? You thought you'd come in here, throw your weight around and have Steph do what ever you'd tell her? And if that didn't work, you'd throw a little threat in here or there, just to make sure she did what you wanted?" Chris asked, figuring out Vince's plan. "Well sorry buck, but that ain't happening!"

"God, would you leave already!" Vince demanded exasperated.

"Chris isn't going anywhere dad, this _is_ his locker room! You can either start talking or you can take your ass and get the hell outta here, your choice?" Stephanie told him with an indifferent tone, not seemingly caring either way.

"Well I," Vince stuttered, after no having things go his way. "After we talked I went to my office and did a lot of thinking," Vince started.

"Musta hurt," Jericho muttered, while moving over with Stephanie to take a seat on the sofa.

Scowling at Chris, Vince continued, "I wasn't thinking straight when, when you were in charge of Smackdown. You know how I am Steph, power hungry to the bone, you just got in the way and I guess Sable got her way around me again." Vince said, only to receive an angry look from Stephanie.

"Don't blame this on that slut! Sure, she was all over you, _while_ you were still married! But she wasn't the one who put me in that match, and _she _sure as hell wasn't the one who forced me to leave! This was your own damn fault and you know it! So don't try taking the easy way out and blaming it on someone who isn't you." Stephanie shouted. "And you're right dad, you're also power hungry, and that makes you malicious and spiteful to the core! But that doesn't give you the right to do what you did. Obviously family means nothing to you." Stephanie finished in a calmer tone, that still held a lot of anger.

"Stephanie, would you give me a break!" Vince shouted, taking a step towards to her, which in turn caused Chris to stand up.

"Woah Junior, stay where you are! What makes you think you have right to ask her to give you a break? Huh? Did you trip and hurt your head on the way here? I could have sworn you're head looks swollen." Chris declared, as he insulted Vince. He knew he was pushing his luck, and by the look Vince was giving him he didn't have all that much left to push, but he didn't give a damn right now. "Did you give her a break when she was in that match with you? Did you give her a break when she was gasping for air? No you didn't, so don't even think of asking her for crap like that, when you know you don't deserve it!" Chris told him, and then sat himself back down, right next to Stephanie.

"You're right Chris," Vince replied, causing Stephanie and Chris to do a double take. Vince took a step back and took the seat where Stephanie had been sitting earlier. "I don't deserve a break, I'm a bad father. I hurt my own daughter. I hurt her more than I realised. What's my excuse momentary insanity?"

"Dear Lord, is that actually your excuse? Because if it is, you can leave right now dad." Stephanie told him.

"It isn't," Vince told her with a sigh, there was no winning with this girl. He had taught her well. "I have no excuse. You know I'm not good at apologising Steph. I'm a McMahon, we don't apologise, because we're never wrong. But what I'm trying and failing to say is that well," Vince stared but faltered.

"Come on Vince you can do it! Be a man. Say it with me now, so-rry," Chris sounded out.

"I'm sorry." Vince finally spat out.

"Vince McMahon says he's sorry and I don't have it on tape! Dammit, do you know how much that would have been worth on E-Bay?" Chris whined.

"You're sorry dad?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am, you're my daughter, and believe it or not I do love you Stephanie. I may not say it often enough, but I know when it's important to be said, and this is one of those times." Vince told her, hating the fact he was getting sentimental, in front of one of his employees. "Maybe I shouldn't have made you quit, maybe I shouldn't have done a lot of things, but that's in the past. This is the present. Could we maybe put this behind us and start a fresh?" Vince asked hopefully, if she didn't accept, he wouldn't have a daughter, and even to Vince McMahon that was a severe loss.

"You mean I don't need to work my way up, from sweeping floors?" Stephanie remarked cattily, causing Vince to wince a little. "Isn't that so loving of you! I don't know dad, I mean you made sure my life was hell in those last months as General Manager and you expect me to forget about it? I'm sorry to tell you it's not as easy as that."

"Can't we at least try?"

"The more important question is dad is: do I want to try?"

"Well, do you?" he asked.

"We'll see," Stephanie replied.

"I guess I should go then?" Vince stated, but ended up with it being more of a question.

"That would be for the best," she told him.

"Well then," Vince said as he stood up, and headed for the door.

Stephanie sighed and then hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Dad?"

"Steph?" he questioned.

"Give me a call sometimes, ok?" she told him, still unsure if she had made the right decision.

"I will," Vince promised, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

Days later found Chris and Stephanie, lazing about at Chris's house in Florida. It was a habit for the both of them. One week it would be Stephanie's home and the next Chris's. When had they become so close? Neither of them knew, they just had. After Stephanie's conversation with Vince, things had got considerably better, they no longer had a phone call that consisted of nothing but yelling at each other down the phone. It was fair to say that their father-daughter relationship was back on track.

"What do you wanna do today?" Chris asked from his spot on the floor.

"Eh, something that doesn't involve moving." Was Stephanie's reply.

"Well Steph, that doesn't leave us with all that many options. We're talking about, breathing or blinking, and excuse me if I don't find both of them all that exciting," Chris told her.

"Spoil sport," Stephanie retorted back childishly, while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh real, mature McMahon! What are you like five?"

"Well Mr Matureness person, what do you wanna do? Since you're, oh so much more experienced than me!"

"Well," Chris started as he though for a second. "We could go to the cinema, buy two large popcorn's and fling the popcorn at people during the movie. Or we could sneak up behind people at the scary bits and give them a big ol' fright, or at the sad bits we could just cry outrageously! Maybe we could go mini-golfing and slide down the waterfall bit or grab onto the windmill and take a ride round!" he suggested.

"Don't you remember we did that last time, and the usher threw us out. Remember you were like _'Don't you know who in the Hell I am?'_ and the usher was like '_Yeah, a really bad impersonator of Edge!' _You're face was a picture! Talk about an insult! The when we went down the waterfall, your pants ripped and you were mooning all the people there! I still laugh at that." Stephanie told him as she remembered, their previous antics.

"Oh yeah, I'd pushed those to the back of my brain and locked them away in a little lonely room and hid the key. Then I drew a map to find the key, but I burnt it cause I remembered I didn't wanna remember them again."

"You're silly!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"You're damn right baby! No one beats the mighty Chris Jericho there! No one! All hail the King of Silliness, in SillyTown USA, the wonderful, the amazing Chris Jericho!" he told her happily.

"You're also egotistic, conceited and dare I say it fairly moderated in the looks department," Stephanie said, listing Chris's qualities, succeeding in earning a outraged gasp on the last one.

"Take that back!" Chris exclaimed, getting up off of the floor.

"Or you'll do what?" Stephanie asked unintimidated.

"Oh I don't know," Chris started, walking closer to her. "I could cut off teddy's ears."

Stephanie was unfazed. "You wouldn't touch teddy, you think he's to cute."

"Hmm, you've got me there. Well I could always tell the world, on none other than the Highlight Reel itself, that you Stephanie McMahon, still wants and will always want Triple H, and you'll beg him on national television for him to take you back!" Chris declared triumphantly.

Stephanie's eyes widened slightly at that, but kept she her cool. "Yeah, like anyone would believe I was still in love with that ape! Having them believe that would be like telling them that Trish Stratus was the world's only virgin, who was waiting for her wedding day! You don't have anything on me, so I'm not taking it back!" Stephanie declared, now the triumphant one of the two.

"Fine then," Chris spoke, stopping in front of her. "I guess I'll just have to resort to old tactics then," and with that he proceeded to lunge at her, until she was fully under him. With a gleam to his eye, his hands found her sides and he mercifully started to tickle her. It wouldn't have been as bad if he stuck to her sides, that didn't really bother Stephanie. But he knew where she was most sensitive, and within the first ten second had her howling with unabashed laughter.

"For future reference, you're probably not gonna wanna call me grotesque, because this will be your torture. Now say 'Chris Jericho, is the most attractive being on this plant!"

"Never!" Stephanie voiced between her laughter and gasping for air.

"So be it! You know I'll not stop until you do!"

"Ok, ok! I'll say it! Please stop!" Stephanie pleaded.

"Go on then," Chris told her, stopping what he was doing to her.

"Chris Jericho, is the most attractive being on this plant" she relented. "If you look past his funky hair do and flabby stomach!"

"I am not flabby! I am toned, muscular and damn right hot!" he claimed, while moving back to tickle her.

"Chris please stop!" Stephanie begged.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll think about it," Chris reasoned with her.

"I won't say it until you promise you'll stop," Stephanie rationalized with him.

"Fine then! I promise, that I Chris Jericho, will let you, Stephanie McMahon go when you say what I wanna hear!" Chris announced.

"Chris Jericho is an alright looking person." Receiving a dubious look as her answer, Stephanie relented. "Chris Jericho, is one fine man and all who love him should bow at his feet and do as he asks!"

"Glad you finally realised this Steph!" he told her smiling down at her and then he noticed her flushed appearance and the way her chest rose up and down as she tried to regain her composure. The next thing Chris knew was he was leaning down, getting closer and closer to Stephanie and noticing how her eyes kept on getting bigger and bigger. _Crap_ was the only word that floated throughout his otherwise empty brain, as their lips touched.

Who knew that sparks actually flew when two people experienced there first kiss, wasn't that just stuff fairytales and romance was made up of? It certainly seemed to be the case for both Stephanie and Chris, each of them were pretty sure they could hear mini explosion going off in the background and behind both their eyes, all the colours that existed seemed to form and mix into another, in their state of mind, it could even rival the 4th of July fireworks.

The feeling of their lips on each other was nothing they had ever experienced before. It was as if they fitted each other like a lock to it's very own key. Chris was pretty sure he could hear Stephanie moan into him, or was that his own? All his senses seemed to have left him at that moment and all he could do was feel Stephanie's hand roam over his back, pulling him closer.

Stephanie herself was desperate for breath, but she pushed the need for it back. She hadn't kissed anyone for an age and right now she was. Tongues duelling for dominance, lips raw with passion. She didn't know Chris could be like this. That thought stalled her and she stilled. She was kissing Chris. Quickly pulling back she pushed him off of her and shot up out of where she had been. Looking down she noticed Chris looked dazed.

"What were _you_ thinking?" Stephanie screeched in her own special way.

"Uh, I wasn't" Chris stuttered at first. "But come on Stephanie, you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy that!"

"That may as well be true, but nothing other than that _is_ going to happen!" Stephanie stated.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I said so!" she answered.

"Oh great answer Steph! You know you want it to happen again, don't tell me you don't, I felt how you kissed me back!" Chris reasoned as he walked up to her. Stopping in front of her, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in closer to kiss her once again. Only this time he was met with dead air as Stephanie ducked out of the way and moved away from him.

"Chris!" she exclaimed in irritation. "I just told you, that wasn't gonna happen again!"

"Stephanie!" Chris whined. "Why not?"

"Because what if we start a relationship huh? Then six or seven months down the line we get in a fight! You know what we're like Chris, neither of us will be willing to back down! I can't jeopardize our friendship for the sake of that. I don't wanna wake up somewhere down the line years later, wishing that we hadn't started anything because that would then mean we would still have our friendship, and Chris right now, you being my friend is the only good thing I have. I don't want lose you." Stephanie explained.

Chris smiled at her, sure he didn't like it, but for her he damn well except it. He walked over to her again and she took a step back, causing him to laugh.

"Don't fret Princess, I'm not gonna kiss you," he told her, as he took her hands in his and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what Stephy, you and I, we'll always be friends. Cause lets face it, if we weren't who in the hell is gonna put up with us?" he said to her. "Now see what you've gone and did! You've made me actually get mushy and let me tell you, that Chris Jericho doesn't do mushy!" Chris told her with a chuckle.

"Promise, we'll always be friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Pinky promise!" he told her, securing there pinkies together.

* * *

The remaining few days between Stephanie and Chris were as normal as normal could be between them. The awkwardness of their kiss, had made them awkward around each other for all of 0.2 seconds, before Chris had Stephanie laughing at his antics once again. Sure in the back of each of their minds, they though about what could have been, but dwelling on what could have been, never solved anything, so they moved forward. And there they were arriving for yet another Raw show, but this time it was in Florida, so they didn't have far to travel. Opening the doors they entered the arena, joking around as always.

"So then I go that's not where you put it!" Chris told her as he finished his conversation.

Stephanie looked at him unamused. "That's supposed to be funny?"

"Well everyone else found it funny, but then again they have a sense of humour. Do you? No you severely lack one!" he told her, on their way to Chris's locker room.

"I have to have one, if I put up with your shenanigans every second of every single day!" Stephanie countered.

"Well why in the hell don't find, Christian putting ass cream on his face funny!" Chris asked her helplessly, but before she could answer Stacey walked up to them.

"Chris hi," Stacey smiled at him. "Stephanie."

"Uh, hi Stacey, what can the King of the World do for you today?" Chris asked her.

"Well I was wondering, if uh, maybe after the show we could uh, get something to eat if you like?" Stacey stuttered, like a nervous school girl asking her crush out, where in fact that was exactly what she was doing. Both Stephanie and Chris's eyes widened, for extremely different reasons. Chris's for having been totally unprepared for what she had asked him and Stephanie because of the sudden spark of jealousy she abruptly felt towards Stacey.

"Like a date?" Chris asked dumbly.

"Well yeah," Stacey replied shyly.

"Uh well," Chris hesitated for a moment. "I guess, sure."

"Great!" Stacey replied happily. "Tonight? After the show finishes? We can find somewhere near here, is that ok?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I'll find you after the show, and we'll work from there."

"Great. Well I'll see you then. Bye Chris. Bye Stephanie." Stacey said as she walked away.

"Well who would have thought that would happen?" Chris asked as he walked on towards his locker room. Stephanie followed, remaining silent, she suddenly didn't like the feeling in the pit of her stomach, not one bit.

* * *

So here she sat in Chris's locker room. Alone. Chris had left all of five minutes ago, after of course making sure she would be alright getting back to her hotel, (which they had agreed would be for the best, considering he didn't know when he would be back tonight) and she told him she'd be fine, while smiling that fake smile of hers. She was pretty sure Chris could tell something was up with her, after all most of her sentences, weren't in fact sentences, but more of clipped mono syllable words. She didn't know why, but she was most certainly jealous and it had overcome her and stayed with her the entire night.

Chris was her friend, she knew she shouldn't feel like this. She should be happy for him, not sitting in _his_ locker room, moping to herself that he was out having fun with Stacey instead of being with her. And there it was, Chris wasn't with _her_, he was out there with another woman and she hated it. She was a fool, because she hadn't figured this out sooner. God she liked him. She wanted him. She wanted all of him, not just kisses here and there but the whole complete thing with the good and the bad.

Silently, she thought to herself, wondering why her brain decided that now was the perfect time to let the rest of her know this when it was to late. Chris was already gone, it wasn't like she could just go out, find him and profess her feelings for him, she wasn't like that. She was a McMahon, and McMahon's did not do that. Sighing to herself she stood up and headed toward the door, dwelling in the fact that she'd let this slip through her fingers. If only she had taken the chance. _If only._

* * *

Chris stood beside Stacey as they entered the local Mexican restaurant. It looked quite a nice place. It was small, but not crowded. So far the waiter's seemed to be friendly and the smell of the food that reached Chris, the moment he stepped foot in the place, made his stomach rumble in anticipation. He had to remember the name of the place, so he could bring Stephanie here, knowing her and her taste of food, he knew she would love it. Sure her favourite food was Italian, but she always appreciated good food, and no doubt this place had it.

Reaching their table, Chris pulled out Stacey's chair so she could take a seat. She smile up at him, and he smiled right back. He took his own seat and glanced around the restaurant. Looking back, he noticed Stacey looking at him. Nodding at her he looked back. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"So..." he began. At least with Stephanie the silence between them was never uncomfortable, it was always cushy or relaxed. But then again those were odd occasions, as they never seemed to shut up when they were together. Him and Steph could talk about anything, from the weather to who out of the two of them has the biggest, right, big toe. He had won of course.

"Yeah so..." Stacey repeated.

"You got a dog?" Do you have a dog? No wonder Stacey was looking at him like he was a weirdo! If he was she, he would be doing the exact same thing. What an opener. _Great Jericho, just great,_ he mused to himself.

"Uh no, I'm allergic to them." Stacey replied and the conversation was at a stand still yet again. Chris leaned back into the chair he sat on, and let his mind wander and undoubtably it lead him straight to Stephanie. She had seemed distant today. On the way to the arena she was fine and then she just wasn't. He'd never seen or heard her more quiet than she had been then. He had tried to make her laugh, but she seemed to be off in a world of her own and he just couldn't reach her with his silliness. He'd call her first thing tomorrow, and ask her what was up _or_ if the silence dragged on like it was, then he'd excuse himself to bathroom and call her then.

Looking across the table he saw that Stacey was nibbling on breadsticks, sitting watching her for a little bit. He couldn't help but compare her to Stephanie. The obvious differences were apparent, hair colour, eye colour, height and things like that. The subtle difference were, the way Stacey sat: she sat like she was being judged by a panel, with a straight back, arms tucked in to her side, whereas Stephanie didn't care, she slouched and leaned on the table, he liked her like that, it was just pure Stephanie. She may be a McMahon, but she had told him she rebelled as a child and this was the result.

Chris was busy wondering what Stephanie was doing right now, when the waiter came up for their order. After telling him what he wanted his mind went straight back to Stephanie it wasn't like the conversation was up to much. He thought back to their kiss. Stephanie's lips had been the silk to his satin, if he closed his eyes he could almost feel her beneath him. Shaking his head, he tried his best to clear his thoughts and put Stephanie out of his mind, for now at least. He had Stacey in front of him, he should at least get to know her a little.

"So Stacey," Chris started interrupting the silence around them. "Are you allergic to all kind of animals?" _Shoot me now!_ He shouted to himself.

"Uh no, just dogs and cats. I'm not an animal person really, I find them too messy." Stacey told him.

"Oh," was Chris's monotone reply. Stephanie had a cat, her name was Lucy. She was jet black with white paws and had a white circle around her eye. Every time Chris and Stephanie were at her house, Lucy always snuggled up in between them and purred as he stroked behind her left ear. He often woke up with Lucy sleeping beside him. He had a soft spot for her, even though she was a cat. She was Stephanie's cat and he liked anything Stephanie had. Suddenly a light went on in his head, he liked everything Stephanie liked, he liked anything to do with Stephanie, because he _liked_ Stephanie. God he was so dense! It was like he was having a moment of clarity and he could see everything clearly.

He stood up abruptly, startling Stacey out of her day dream. "Stacey, I'm sorry I have to do this. But I just realised something, that I should have realised the moment it happened." Chris started reaching into his back pocket he pulled out some dollar notes and flung them onto the table haphazardly. "I'm sure you're a great girl and all that, but can we just be friends? Great. Thanks, goodbye." he finished, not letting her get a word in and headed towards the exit.

On his way home he figured it out. Stephanie had damaged him for every girl he was destined to meet, because he didn't want any other women but her. He knew that now and he'd be damned if he'd let her go again.

* * *

Stephanie sat on the couch in Chris's living room. Everything around her was silent, the only thing she could hear was the rhythmic beating of her own heart echo in her ears. She had reached the door to her hotel room, and she had opened it, only to have the darkness stare her in the face and suddenly she realised, if she didn't take a chance with Chris, this could be her life. Darkness. Chris was her light. So she had closed her door, went out into the street and hailed a cab. Now here she was. Waiting.

The seconds that ticked by on the clock seemed to take hours themselves, whereas she had only actually been waiting fifteen minutes at the most. The sixteenth minute ticked on by, and the door to Chris's house flew open, and in came Chris, like an untamed tornado. She was about to speak, and no doubt get a witty retort in response, but Chris rushed by her, not even realising she sat there. He headed upstairs and Stephanie sat there waiting for him to come back down amused. Upstairs thought she could hear him talking about her coincidently.

"Ok Stephanie, Steph, I know you said it couldn't happen again, but I'm telling you it has to! Saying that we don't belong together is like saying peanut butter doesn't taste good with jelly, and we both know it does! So you see where I'm going with this! We belong together, just like the peanut butter and jelly and our friendship, just like the bread will make it all that much better, cause it joins the two!" She heard him stop for a second, and when he started again his voice got louder with each word. "There really isn't an option Princess, you're mine..."

"I'm your's huh?" Stephanie interrupted, breaking him out of him tirade. Looking up Chris's eyes widened and he tripped down the last few steps and stumbled over until he landed on his knees in front of her.

"Stephanie." he looked at her quizzically. "You're here?"

"I am," Stephanie told him. "I'm your's?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you are." Chris agreed. "It's not an option, and if you say no I'll annoy you till you say yes!" Chris told her.

"Yeah I heard."

"Well you're not running screaming for the door, so I'll take that as a good sign." Chris observed. "It is right?"

"Why are you here and not with Stacey?" Stephanie asked avoiding the question.

"Bad date. I mean I spent 3/4 of it thinking about you anyway. I was actually coming to find you, to tell you that I want you. Now and for as long as you'll have me."

"Well aren't you just the lucky one tonight? I figured something out myself! That I Stephanie McMahon, want _you_ Chris Jericho! I know, I'm mad right?" Stephanie told him with a smile.

"Only about me," Chris told her cheekily, before leaning in and kissing her for the second time. It was much like before, with the colours and explosions, but this time Stephanie didn't push him away.

* * *

**Epilogue (Some months later.)**

Chris stood in the middle of the ring, surrounded buy the thousands of people that had attended. Tonight he would surely give them a treat they wouldn't forget for a while. There was excitement inside him that threatened to explode, tonight was going to be perfect, he knew it. With that thought in his mind he raised the microphone up and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman and Children of all Ages, finally the time has come, for me and all of you to feast our eyes once again, on who once was Daddy's Little Girl, but as it has been stated, she's all grown up now. Yes, I welcome for all of you, the number one Dominant Diva the WWE has ever had. Stephanie MCMAHON!"

As expected the cheers were deafening! No, people weren't chanting 'Slut, slut, slut' they were screaming 'Steph, Steph, Steph.'

So there Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp, in all her glory smiling her smile. She started to walk, you know with that McMahon strut she has, down the ramp. Occasionally letting people touch her as she went by, climbing up the steel steps, she entered the ring, never once losing eye contact with Chris.

In the ring, there they both stood, just doing there little smiling things to each other. After two plus years of not having any on-screen scenes together, the chemistry was still there, oh it was! They stared intently at each other, the distance between them was minimal at best, no words were spoken between them, and all around them was the excitement of the crowd!

The 'Steph' chants only get louder, and finally, almost reluctantly Stephanie broke eye contact with Chris, only to smile out into the crowd as she turned around in the ring.

* * *

Up at the announce table, J.R and The King were doing there thing.

"J.R, can you believe it, have you ever heard a reaction like this in your life?" Jerry asked, his voice bubbling with excitement.

"No, King I can honestly say I have not, the people sure have missed there Princess."

"You can say that again,"

"The people sure have missed there Princess," J.R repeated. The King looked at him, and just laughed.

* * *

Back in the ring, Chris walked up to Stephanie and handed her a mic, cause you know he's a gentleman like that.

"Princess, Princess, Princess, you're back. Now tell me, how does that feel?" Jericho's husky voice floated throughout the arena, causing Stephanie to shiver.

"Well, Chris," Yes ladies and Gentlemen, not Jericho, she used his first name! "I have to say, it is absolutely AMAZING to be back, and with this crowd no less," The crowd went wilder, yes she was playing them, but they loved it and so did she!

"Well, by the looks of it, they missed you! So Stephy, let's get straight to the point, tell me, how did it feel having your father do what he did?"

"I was disgusted that he would even think of harming his own daughter, and with a lead pipe no less! I mean really, would he even think of doing that to Shane?"

"No, I doubt he'd have the guts to try that with Shane O'. But you're right, what he did to you was thoroughly disgusting! I myself lost what little respect I had for him, but don't tell him I told you that, I wanna keep my job!" He told her making her giggle. Stephanie McMahon giggle? Wonders will never cease!

"That's just between you and me then Chris, I promise! But I don't dwell on the past anymore, oh no. Yes, my father was an insane whack job when I was the GM of Smackdown, but as many people know, he changes like the wind! So I did the only thing I knew I could, I forgave him!"

"Well, that was very considerate of you! Now speaking of being a GM, that brings me to why you're here isn't it? You're father recently reinstated you, did he not?" Chris ask with his mega-watt smile.

"Yes Chris, yes he did," Stephanie answered his question, along with a smile of her own.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen," he said as he turned to the crowd. "Do you know what he reinstated her as?" The crowd simmered down, not knowing this answer, but eagerly wanting to.

"Why don't you tell them Princess," Chris told her.

"With pleasure Chris. As of last night, my father fired none other than Eric Bischoff and hired me to be once again a GM, but as you can guess that's the GM of Raw, not Smackdown!" The crowd were stunned into silence for all of a second and then exploded into its second uproar of the evening, cheering maniacally, Bitchoff was gone.

"Why that would make you the first _and_ only ever GM that has had control of both shows, kinda like me, being the first _ever_ Undisputed Champion! You sure are moving up in the ranks Stephanie! You know form those days of laying flat on your back."

The crowd broke into laughter, having missed there verbal sparing. Was he going to breakout the Filthy Dirty Disgusting Brutal Bottom Feeding Trash-bag Ho line as well, he kept solely for her? Sure he had used it on Trash Stratus, but it didn't have the same feel to it.

"Why Jericho," uh oh, she used his last name again, that was never good! "I do believe I'm the boss of you now, do you really want to be on my bad side?" Stephanie threatened teasingly.

"You, Stephanie McMahon have a bad side? Never! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my life!" Oh no ladies and Gentlemen he's not sucking up to her, he's telling the God's Honest truth, but the crowd don't realise that.

"Aw, such a charmer aren't you?"

"Now Princess, after almost a year of not being on Television, depriving these people of your stunning beauty, what have you been up to?" Chris pondered along with the crowd, and coincidently changing the subject.

"Well, at first I was devastated not having anything to do with Wrestling. Can you imagine a _McMahon_ not having anything to do with the World Wresting Entertainment?"

"Preposterous, if ever I heard anything!" Chris spoke.

"But then time past and I met an old friend while shopping, as you do when you're bored out of your mind, there is only so many paint by numbers you can do before it starts getting tedious. We hit it off like we used to, and I forgot what I missed, I had someone who made me forget all about it." Stephanie explained.

"Sounds like a good guy," Chris remarked.

"Oh he is, he's also charming and sexy. He has these amazing eyes you could just drown in."

"And where is they amazing guy then, huh Stephy?" Chris asked walking forward a bit towards her.

"Oh Chris, I think you know," she told him while walking forward to meet him.

"Yeah, yeah I do," and he leaned down and kissed her.

Stunning the audience into silence, and J.R and The King to boot! In the back most wrestlers were passing around money, collecting or paying on bets of when they two would finally get it together. Of course in Evolution's locker room, Triple H was staring at the television, dumbfounded, pointing at it like the ape he was, not making any sense as he spurted out unintelligible sentences. And Vince McMahon choked on his coffee, spraying it all over himself and the desk he sat in front. No, he did not see that one coming, not in his wildest dreams!

The crowd actually rose to their feet and started applauding and cheering yet again. And with numerous millions around the world, who knew this day was coming, that all they had to do was wait it out, had big ass smiles on there faces, with the only thought of, '_finally, finally the waiting was over,_' as they watched them kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
